


When I Fall In Love

by kchenoweths



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, idina menzel - Fandom, kristin chenoweth - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, JUST TEENAGE LOVE I LOVE IT, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kchenoweths/pseuds/kchenoweths
Summary: Kristin and Idina are total opposites in high school.





	1. Outside

"Excuse me? Is anyone sitting here?" Idina asked the small blonde girl lying on her tummy on the grass.

The girl looked up from her book and squinted through the sun "oh... no, there's plenty of grass for everyone". She smiled a little and reached for her sunglasses as Idina sat beside her, then looked back at her book.

Idina watched her for a moment until she felt obliged to look away. The two sat in silence for a while, until eventually the girl looked up and said "I've seen you around school. What's your name?"

"Oh, Idina", Idina replied. She picked at her nails nervously and asked, "what's yours?"

"Kristi", the girl replied. She took her glasses off, reached for her bookmark and kept her place in her book before setting it aside. "Do you come round here a lot? No one else is usually around."

"Sometimes. Just when I need to clear my head, I guess."

Kristi nodded understandingly and smiled a little, "it's nice to have company."

Idina looked down at her hands. She wasn't used to people speaking to her gently the way Kristi seemed to do with everyone she met. It was new, but she liked it. The girl brushed her hair back and asked “so… why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”.

“I thought everyone knew me,” Idina laughed.

“Everyone knows OF you, but I’m saying I want to KNOW you,” Kristi summoned the courage to tell her. Idina tugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin there. “I dunno, there isn’t much to know about me?”.

“Tell me your favourite things,” Kristi shrugged. Idina pondered for a second then said, “I like my motorbike, and rock music... and chocolate milkshakes.” Kristi smiled and found herself blushing as she replied “me too! I mean I love chocolate milkshakes, not the other things.”

Idina laughed and pulled a cigarette from the box inside her jacket. “What about you, then? I don’t know anything about you, except for the milkshake thing, I guess.” Kristi pulled a face and moved back as Idina lit the cigarette but replied, “Well, I like reading and playing piano, but singing is my favourite.”

“I didn’t know you sang.”

“Probably because you wouldn’t touch choir with a ten-foot stick!” the girl laughed for the first time during their encounter, and Idina’s heart leaped. “You should sing for me right now,” she proposed, taking a drag of her cigarette. Kristi frowned and shook her head “no way! If you want to see me sing, come to the choir concert tomorrow night after school.”

Idina hummed “I usually wouldn’t be seen dead somewhere like that, but I might make an exception for you.” Kristi picked her book up and smiled “I’d love to see you there. I mean… yeah. As long as you can make it and everything,” she found herself rambling and shut herself up.

Throwing the butt of her cigarette aside, Idina stood up and nodded “see you there, Kristi.”

“See you there, Idina.”


	2. Diner

“You were amazing!” Idina praised Kristi as soon as she came out of the door. The girl blushed “thank you, I wasn’t sure you’d come but I spotted you during my solo.”

“You kept that quiet too! You must be the best singer there if you got the solo.”

Kristi laughed and shook her head, “stop it! Anyway, are we going somewhere? It seems silly not to now you’ve come out” Idina nodded but smiled “I have something for you first, though.” From behind her back she produced a handful of flowers, which Kristi recognised from one of the school’s flowerbeds, but she accepted graciously and gasped, “no one’s ever gotten me flowers! And pink, my favourite. Thank you so much?”

Idina winked and smiled “now, come on. I’m taking you out.”

“On a school night?”

“Yes!” Idina laughed and lead her to the car park, where her motorbike was chained up. Kristi frowned when she saw it, and part of her hoped it wasn’t Idina’s. To her dismay, the taller girl grinned proudly and nodded at the bike. “It’s my baby. I only have one helmet but you can just wear it,” she shrugged and pushed it towards Kristi.

Kristi smiled nervously and put it on, watching as Idina hopped on the front and patted behind her. “Get comfy there and hold onto me. Have you ever been on a bike before?” Kristi shook her head as she did what Idina told her, and she nodded “didn’t think it was really your thing. You’ll be fine, as long as you hold on!”

They set off, and Kristi rested her head on the back of Idina’s leather jacket, her arms slowly tightening around her waist as they picked up speed. She eventually shouted “slow down!”, only encouraging Idina to speed up briefly to mess with her.

Finally, they came to a stop outside a diner, and Idina helped Kristi down from the bike. Kristi sighed, still shaking with adrenaline, and took the helmet off. She shook her hair out, and Idina found herself staring.

“Are we going in?” Kristi smiled as she noticed the way Idina was watching her. Idina blushed and nodded, fumbling to chain her bike up before leading the way into the diner.

“Will this booth suit m’lady?” she joked, and Kristi giggled and nodded. They sat opposite each other, neither having the courage to look the other in the eye for more than second. The brief silence wasn’t awkward, though, it felt right just being in each other’s company for a moment.

Too soon, a waitress came to the table to take their order. “Two chocolate milkshakes, thank you,” Idina said quickly and flashed the waitress a friendly smile as she took their untouched menus away.

“My favourite, you remembered,” Kristi commented, her heart fluttering.

“Why would I forget?”.

Kristi blushed and fiddled with the hem of her dress as they waited for their drinks to come, and Idina bit her nails and looked around the diner. The blonde eventually looked up at her and asked “so… what sort of music do you like?”.

“I think we’re pretty different,” Idina smiled as the drinks arrived, “I like rock. And not much else.”

Kristi rolled her eyes and took a sip of her milkshake, “you’re sooo predictable. Is that seriously all you listen to?”.

“Pretty much! You’re just mad that I don’t like… churchy music and country,” Idina teases her.

“Hey! You’re not a Christian, so I kinda get the church thing but… country? What’s wrong with country?!””

“Everything is wrong with country,” Idina shook her head and sipped her drink.

Kristi knew she was messing with her, so she just laughed along. She watched Idina drinking and looking around the room as if she couldn’t focus on something for more than a few moments. It was something she’d noticed in Idina when they’d been making conversation, but it didn’t come across as rude to her. It was as if she had millions of thoughts and ideas preoccupying her mind, and Kristi just wanted to get close enough to know what was going on in there.

-

They stepped out together, and Idina fumbled with the motorbike helmet between her hands “so… can I give you a ride home?”.

Kristi took the helmet and smiled, “sure, if you go at normal speed this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed, as always, please comment any feedback or requests and follow me on twitter @kristinsidina  
thank you pookie for sharing ideas with me always


End file.
